


【翻译】Let's roll onto something new

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: 这只是一个普通的夜晚，直到当詹姆从厕所回来并发现小天狼星变成了个姑娘。





	【翻译】Let's roll onto something new

**Author's Note:**

> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1175209 作者：fictionalcandie 
> 
> 单方面性转请注意。授权正在申请中。来自Dear Sirius作者的鹿犬！应该是个中篇，努力不坑！

第一节

 

食死徒该对此负责。

尽管詹姆拿不出证据，并且每当他向所有人提出这个观点时——好吧，目前这个“所有人”仅仅意味着莉莉和小天狼星，但他们的确是他所能接触的所有人——大家都认为他异想天开，但詹姆依旧坚持食死徒该对此负责。但不管是谁做的这件事（至少他希望没人真的和自己过不去），肯定是针对他，因为小天狼星变成姑娘这个主意简直对詹姆那引以为傲的冷静和理性以及别的什么玩意儿来了个致命打击，至少他是这么感觉的。

小天狼星被变成了一个姑娘，而食死徒该对此负责。

“詹姆？”

小天狼星变成了一个姑娘——不，事实上，詹姆不打算这样想，他拒绝：换个说法吧，小天狼星的身体变成了姑娘；他仍是小天狼星，即使他已经变成了“她”大概有一个半小时，而当詹姆从厕所里出来时，小天狼星坐在凳子上睁大眼睛盯着自己的胸部这个场景对他消化这个事实没有起一丁点儿积极的作用。

詹姆本以为这是小天狼星的一个恶作剧，试图通过找个姑娘坐在他本来的位置上然后告诉詹姆自己就是小天狼星来耍他一把，只不过这个恶作剧几乎毫无漏洞，姑娘身上的衣服和詹姆去厕所以前小天狼星身上的完全相同，甚至连那件小天狼星从詹姆的衣柜里偷过来的只因他需要一件比T恤更正式的衬衫都一模一样。（詹姆认为这一招格外损，也进一步证明整个性别错乱的事件绝对是某个邪恶、狡猾、跟他过不去的人才能策划得出来，因为小天狼星有着比詹姆还要宽的肩膀，而当小天狼星穿着詹姆的衬衣，他从来不扣上所有的纽扣。这意味着，作为一个姑娘，小天狼星起码得再扣上四颗纽扣才能算得上着装得体地去见詹姆的母亲，尤其是他现在的胸部尺寸让人瞩目，詹姆却发现他连件内衣都没穿——不，他不能再想下去了。）

此外，即使性别错乱，小天狼星的眼睛还是一点也没变；你可没法假冒那些长睫毛和灰得惊人的眼睛颜色，除非用复方汤剂，但复方汤剂无法改变性别。这就是小天狼星，即使他比詹姆还矮了三英寸，而且突然变成了“她”。

“詹姆！”

詹姆甚至都没离开多久。最多五到六分钟，他非常肯定。这时间绝对不够让他最好的朋友变成一个姑娘。尤其还是当着整个酒吧的人的面，却没引起一点注意。该死的。

“詹姆，”那个试图得到詹姆注意的嗓音坚持不懈地重复道，调子变得有点尖。

詹姆将他的注意力转回到掉话*上，“对不起，莉莉，你说什么？”

“你父母叫你带他过来，”莉莉告诉他，她嗓子里某种熟悉的东西让詹姆知道如果让莉莉重复自己的话第三遍，他可有苦头吃了，“你父亲强调着‘马上’，而你母亲则希望你确保他穿得得体点儿。”

“但我没法——莉莉，他是个姑娘！”

“我知道，”莉莉说，但詹姆听得出她很快就要失去耐心了，他可不喜欢这样，“这就是重点，詹姆。现在赶紧把他从麻瓜堆里领出去然后带到你父母家里来。还有，别忘了打给莱姆斯。”

詹姆听到那头嘟了一声，他意识到莉莉已经挂了掉话。他垂头丧气地把话筒放回那个小摇篮一样的装置上，然后冲着它做了个鬼脸。一分钟后，他离开了几刻钟前他在发现这个糟糕情境就立马躲进去的掉话亭。

在酒吧里，小天狼星不知怎么地，不费吹灰之力就吸引到了酒保、两个穿着昂贵西装的灰发男人、一小群留着刺头纹着纹身的年轻人、四个穿着皮夹克，壮硕得像小山一样的，留着山羊胡的男人的注意力。詹姆在心里给自己鼓劲，并暗示这一点儿也不让他紧张。

不，他皮肤下这种不安的感觉绝对有别的解释，他只是还不知道是什么。

“怎么样？”等詹姆走近，小天狼星安静地问道，“计划是什么？”

詹姆努力把视线集中在小天狼星的眼睛而不是他包裹在衬衫里呼之欲出的曲线——詹姆才不会看那个，“妈妈希望我让你把纽扣扣好”，他宣布，试图忽略来自小天狼星那些爱慕者的抱怨，“然后领你回家。”

“家？”小天狼星轻轻地皱眉，“呃，哪个家？”

“就是家，”詹姆解释，然后不可避免地犯了个往下偷瞄的错误。没错，他绝对能看到——不行，波特。

“为什么？”小天狼星含糊道，但他从吧凳上下来，两条属于曾经的长腿的牛仔裤管塌在鞋面上。当他开始扣纽扣的时候，詹姆感到如释重负，他可没法硬着——呃，没准备好应付那些曲线，“你爸爸不会取笑我吧？”

“他不会的，”詹姆说，皱眉看着小天狼星的头顶。他好奇小天狼星的头发是否向来如此浓密、闪耀又柔软，还是说这只是变身姑娘的副作用。无论是哪种，詹姆都不太愿意细想，“我觉得不会。”

那堆留着刺头的年轻人中的一个突然被朋友推搡着走过来，他大声地清了清喉咙。他也在打量着小天狼星——不过不是在看他的脑袋，“你和你的哥哥住在这附近吗？”他问道，抛了个自以为充满魅力的媚眼。

“谁？”小天狼星皱眉问道。那个年轻人用大拇指指了指詹姆，后者却突然涌起了想把它折断的冲动，但小天狼星露出恍然大悟的笑容，“哦，你说詹姆，他不是我的哥哥。”

刺头看起来似乎稍稍放松了点，他看了看他的朋友，然后朝小天狼星走近了几步，含含糊糊地开口，“那么，你，你男朋友经常带你上这儿吗？”

詹姆脸红了，他看到每一个小天狼星的爱慕者都悄悄地伸长耳朵，期待着答案。

小天狼星眨了眨眼睛，看上去十分惊讶，“他不是我的男朋友。”

那个小子脸上的喜色让詹姆头皮发紧，更让他想反驳小天狼星的说辞，但这念头也太奇怪、太莫名其妙了，这他妈的怎么回事。

詹姆拽着小天狼星的胳膊把他往门口拉，幸好他没松手，因为穿着那双不合脚的大靴子小天狼星几乎站不稳。他们好不容易才从酒吧里钻出来，小天狼星却结结实实地撞进了一个正准备进门的男人的怀里。

感谢梅林，那是莱姆斯。

“站好了，小姐，”莱姆斯说着扶住小天狼星的手臂让他站直身体，然后看向他的身后，“请原谅我——詹姆？”

詹姆张开嘴巴想回答，但小天狼星抢先一步。

“你好呀，月亮脸！”

莱姆斯的视线回到小天狼星身上，他张大了嘴巴。

“好吧，”詹姆叹气，“至少我不用打给你说今晚的活动取消了。”

“小天狼星？！”

莱姆斯的嘴巴仍旧张着。小天狼星用手搭住他的肩膀，“伙计，如果我说，我刚刚在里面被整个酒吧的男人搭讪了，你怎么想？”

“我不怪他们，”莱姆斯茫然地答道。他的视线扫到小天狼星的胸部，嘴巴张得更大了，“你变成了姑娘？”

詹姆寻思着当你的一位朋友突然变成了姑娘，而你的另一位朋友目不转睛地盯着他看时，揍后者一拳是否正确。也许不对。“该死的食死徒，”他咒骂道。

“啥？”小天狼星转过头。

“妈妈在等我们，”詹姆赶紧改口，然后拽着他们闪进最近的小巷，好幻影移形回他父母的房子。出于某种原因，他也拉上了莱姆斯，也许只是习惯性的举动，也许潜意识里他知道自己需要救兵。

 

TBC

*即电话


End file.
